Shattered Elements
by HiddenAce12
Summary: Entering the world full of ponies, a teen doesn't know how he ended up there in the first place. Is it a dream or something different? As the teen lives on this world meeting two others by accidents, he learns that not just dreams get broken but also Elements. Rated M for some content later on in story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN MIP:FIM OR HASBRO AND STUFF LIKE THAT!**

It was a sunny day in a town in New York state as a local high school just ended another day. The students of many different sizes, colors, etc. came out of the school to head home. Some took buses, others waited for parents to come and take them. Some walked away from the educational building to head towards home. One kid however is who we are focusing on in this story. A boy teen in 11th grade will see another world that is really different from the human world. I suppose you already know where he will go so lets just let him experience the feelings he will get in the pony world.

The boy walked from the school and decided to take the long way home which is through a park instead of crossing streets. His city is a small one, not well known like Chicago or New York City, just known locally. He looked around the park he stumbled upon a tree he remembered as a kid he played around as a child since he been in this place his whole life. He sat down next to it at the shaded area since in the sun it would get too warm quick and relaxed himself. The breeze mix with shade makes a excellent combination of peaceful relaxation. He took out his phone and glanced at it. "3:15... I'm not expected until 4 o'clock so..." He thought to himself and shuffled his backpack behind him and laid on it. The soft zephyr made his eye lids heavy and eventually closed so he can peacefully sleep and dream.

...

The boy felt water on his face, not knowing where it came from he woke up and looked around where he was since it was sunny when he fell asleep. He noticed that he wasn't home anymore, he was in a open field instead of the park he drifted off from. He tried to stand but ended up falling down and looked at himself figuring out that he has changed... In many ways... "AHH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" said the shock teenager as he discovered he has hooves instead of hands. He breathed heavily and close his eyes for a few seconds. He opened them again and yelled thinking that blinking his eyes will make this "dream" go away but its obviously not going anywhere.

As he still shocked over his body changing, thunder hit the ground near him causing him to jump in fear. He can feel his fur stand up on his back as he actually tried to stand but no avail. He kept falling, hitting the wet and muddy ground until he actually stood on all four legs and with some adrenaline he gained from the scare of the thunder he actually ran or in this case galloped away leaving a white saddle bag behind at the tree.

He kept running... running without stop until he hit a small village over the distance and ran inside of it. He saw a building he could hide from the rain and sat there laying on the cold floor. It was dark and cold when he made it under a roof of the building to keep dry from the rain. He sighed looked outside to the dripping water, wondering where he is or how to get back. He actually shed a tear thinking about all his friends and family back at his home. He doesn't know how long he will be away for or how to get back. He was trapped in this world which is dark and spooky now... He slowly fell asleep

...

"Hey... Wake up!"

The boy heard this voice as he slowly woke up.

"Wake up! This isn't a hotel! This is a repair shop!" The voice scolded at him as the boy got up.

"Uhh...? Where am I?" He asked as he slowly got up and looked around seeing a blue unicorn with a white mane, white glasses and a white and blue tail that matched his body and mane itself.

The unicorn looked at him with confusion and gave him a hoof to help him up. "You look lost mate! My name is Gizmo Gear! Owner of the technology shop called Gizmo's Gagets! Catchy name ehh?"

The teen was now the one confused with everything here. "Yes catchy... My name is Sam but people call me Ace from the playing card I keep in my- AH! WHERE IS MY BACKPACK!" He yelled out as he panicked and looked around.

"Whoa there buddy! Its alright!"

"No it is not! All my personal things are in that backpack and my good luck charm! Oh ,an what if someone took it!"

"You mean somepony?"

The teen, now called Ace, was confused yet again from the wording Gizmo just said but quickly got what he mean by it. "Oh... I see what you did there... Somepony... that was a good one." He said and chuckled at it.

"Uhh I do not know what I did but thanks I guess...? Let us just find this backpack of yours." Gizmo stated and Ace agreed. Ace let the way onto where he first came into the world full of pastel ponies.

...

(**Expected it to end? Nah we still need to introduce one more main OC before the plot can go off)**

On the field on which Ace first appeared, he looked around the area looking for the tree that he came into this world is from hoping that his bag is still there but no dice. He couldn't find it. Gizmo helped look around as well hoping that they will find it before he opened his shop for the day. After an hour of looking, Ace found the tree but seen his backpack was missing. "My... backpack... is gone." He said as he glanced around for it.

"Well maybe somepony found it." Gizmo noted but Ace shook his head.

"Maybe they took it for their own." Ace sighed heavily. "Oh well..."

"You can stay with me for a bit and we can look around Ponyville..." Gizmo suggested to Ace.

"Is that the town we were at?"

"Yup come on!"

"Alright... oh wait a minute!"

Due to the rain there are puddles of water scattered around the field the two are at. Ace looked at one of these puddles and taken a look at himself. A dark gray pegasus with black and white jagged mane. His tail was a bit long and matched the colors of his mane. Also he has eyes that copy the color of rubies and black glasses like he does back at home. He however didn't have a cutie mark.

"Wha-? How come I don't have a mark on my butt like you do?" Ace asked. Gizmo only shrugged.

"I would like to know that as well... I didn't want to point it out because it can be a bit embrassing for some ponies and I thought you were one of them."

Ace nodded. "Alright lets head back..."

The two slowly head back to Ponyville and Gizmo opened his shop. Inside the shop there is already a pony inside of it. A light green pegasus with a dark shade of grey mane and tail. He has blue eyes and his cutie mark is a twister. "Hey Gizmo! Just setting up shop! ^^" The pegasus said as he cleaned up a bit.

"Thanks! Oh I want you to meet the new pony in town Ace! Ace I want you to meet Zephyr, he works with me here." Gizmo introduced the two together.

"Well hello there mate! Like your colors! Black and white so goes together!" Zephyr greeted and shook his hoof.

Ace somehow manage to grasp and shook Zephyr's hoof as well. "Thank you. Green happens to be my favorite color."

"Are you saying that to get onto my good side already?"

"No... Green reminds me of Spring. The season of rebirth in nature as trees regain their leaves that reach the skies above, the blades of grass slicing the brown earth below, and mostly plants. All different kinds cutting through the snow to grow and show their grace and beauty of life becoming reborn again after the season of cold and crystal." Ace described. Gizmo actually tear up from hearing those words and Zephyr was a bit shocked.

"Wow well I can tell all three of us will be good friends!" Zephyr declared. The other two nodded and the friendship if these three began.

Ace asked Gizmo if he can stay and worked here and Gizmo accepted the offer to it. Ace thanked him and looked around the shop. It has much space in it, in the first room there is the service counter where customers can give their broken things to him and Gizmo can fix it for a fee. Ace looked behind the desk and seen many parts lying on the floor with different sorts of tools on the floor. On one side is all the projects he is working on with Zephyr. Some finished and waiting for owners to come back to pick them up, others still works in progress. On the other side of the area there are books on some shelves and some tools hanging on the wall as some were on the floor. Away from the desk there is a door next to the desk with a sign saying "Gizmo's home." On the opposite side of the room from the desk is a lounge area. In it is a nice rug with a sofa and two rocking, cushioned chairs. Also a coffee table with a coffee maker on it so customers can come in and wait for their belongings to be fixed or just to hang out with other ponies. Gizmo doesn't mind company coming in randomly and goof around. As long as they keep the place clean with was a sign on the wall over there which says "Keep Area Clean." Everything that was in the store was basically a shade of blue. The walls were a lighter blue and the chairs, table, rugs, etc. are a darker shades of blue. Gizmo did love the color blue. Anyhow Ace was impressed with the interior of the shop. It wasn't like a repair shop atmosphere, it was more like suppose to make you feel at home instead.

"This place is nice... I like it here!" Ace announced as Gizmo chuckled.

"Thanks I picked the color..."

Zephyr gave him a look. "Kind of obvious there Giz..." He noted.

"Yea..." Ace agreed.

Gizmo rolled his eyes and was about to go to work but Zephyr remember he brought something here. "Oh look what I found while I was doing my daily flights." He annoucned and placed a white saddlebag on the desk. It is a bit wet mostly like it was in the rain yesterday.

Ace looked at it closely. "Where did you find it?"

"Next to a tree at the field why?"

Gizmo and Ace was bit shocked. "I think this is mine!" Ace said with some excitement as he dugged through it and fished out a playing card. A Ace of Spades to be exact.

"Is that the card you carry around Ace?" Gizmo asked and Ace noddwd.

"You found my backpack! But its now... this but still! Thanks Zephyr!"

"Well your welcome Ace!" Zephyr said with a chuckled.

Ace placed the bag on him. Even if it's a bit wet he still like to wear it.

"I feel whole again!" Ace announced and the three laughed on what he said, not knowing that something bad is coming.

...

At a grand looking castle, on a mountain side there inside is a white beautiful ailcorn known as Celestia ruling all Equestria with the magic of friendship. As she sat on the throne with her dark blue sister who name is Luna, a pegasus guard galloped inside panted a bit and yelling. "Your highness! Shining Armor requests you immediately! There is a problem with the unicorn guards!" The two princesses looked at each other and followed the guard to a area where many unicorn guards lay on the beds with black crystals covering their horns and a pacing Shining Armor was thinking.

"Shining Armor... What has happened to the guards?" Celestia asked the guard captain.

"I do not know, they just obtain the crystals on there horns and can't use magic." Shining Armor replied with a serious expression.

"Well what could have done something like this!?" Luna demanded to know.

"Not what... who. And I know who.." He said and Celestia nodded, knowing as well who could have done it. Luna looked clueless however.

"Well who then? Sister do you know as well?" She asked.

Shining and Celestia both said in union. "Sombra..."

**AN: Now chapter one is finally completed. Well all I can really say is Read and please Review! I want feed back! Good or bad! Alright Hidden is out, see ya next time! Oh almost forgotten... If you see any mistakes tell me in reviews, I was typing on a Tablet and might have missed something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello readers! I like to say thanks for the people who actually read my first chapter but sadly I gain no reviews. Oh well maybe I will get some later on. Anyhow here is the second chapter for those who been waiting for it.**

Back at Canterlot castle, the princesses and the captain of the Royal Guard are giving aid to the infected unicorn guards with the black crystals growing on their horns making them unable to cast any magic what so ever. While they are caring for them, a black mist stalks around the kingdom. Silently it travels around until it reaches it's destination. A door, a big one but something is very important is actually hidden behind this door. The mist shifted under the door gaining access to what is hidden inside of it. Then the mist floated next to a box with royal markings in it and the mist was transforming into a pony. King Sombra to be exact. Sombra grinned as his plan fell into place so perfectly. The door Sombra sneaked into was actually protected by a spell that Celestia put on. But not only Celestia is giving magic onto it. Luna and the unicorns of the royal guards are protecting it as well. All their magic combined was too much for Sombra to handle alone so with his weaken magic. He can only go full strength if he takes full control over the Crystal Heart at the Crystal Empire. So Sombra weaken the seal on the door by causing the unicorn guards to not be able to cast magic making the seal weaker for him to pass through the door. Genius plan once you think about.

Anyhow Sombra with the box at his hooves opened it up revealing the sacred six jewels everypony knows in Equestria. The Elements of Harmony. Sombra gave a evil grin as he covered them in his own magic and began transferring energy to them. Slowly his spell began working, the Elements were losing their color becoming all but a shadow color. Then as everything was silent... There was a noise of what sounded like multiple things shattering throughout Equestria. Not one pony has missed the sound at all...

**Let's rewind time a bit with Gizmo and Zephyr showing Ace around Ponyville and stuffs.**

Ace was in awe as he seen the ponies created a whole society much like the humans are on his world. businesses and customers trading goods for services or other goods, little children running around playing, males staring at females. "Gizmo... Stop staring..." Zephyr told Gizmo as he was out of the perverted trance he was in.

"Oh... sorry... Habits..." Gizmo admitted with a guilty expression on his face.

"Well I see it all the time from where I came from..." Ace told the two as they actually stopped for a moment. They noticed that they told Ace much about their selves but Ace really hadn't told them about his life.

"Hey umm Ace... Where are you from...?" Zephyr asked.

Ace paused at his tracks. He sighed heavily as he turned around and face the two who has faces full of curiosity. "Errm... Can we talk back at the shop?" Ace asked the two who looked at each other.

"Sure Ace..." Gizmo answered as they trotted back to his shop.

At his shop the three sat down next to each other. Gizmo was fixing up a little machine as Zephyr waited for Ace to get ready to speak. "Umm... I'm not like one of you guys, I am from a different world." He finally said. Gizmo dropped his little gadget on the floor causing it to break completely while Zephyr gave a shocked look. "I am from a different planet called Earth and I wasn't a pony before... I used to be a human."

When he said that a mint unicorn heard the sentence and looked around on whoever spoke the "H" word. "A human? WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?! WHY?!" She began asking.

Her creamed colored friend with a blue and pink mane and tail was annoyed on whatever she goes off about humans... "Lyra... It is your imagination again. Have we talked about this?"

"But Bon-Bon! I heard somepony say it as well and I am determined to find that pony and see what he knows about them!"

"Wait how do you know it's a stallion?"

"It was a male voice who said human!"

Bon-Bon sighed in annoyance. "Oh very well you can look for this stallion of yours and make your sick fantasies come true... making a pony/human hybrid..."

"YAY! NOW LET US FIND HIM!" She yelled and galloped towards a random direction. Bon-Bon rolled her eyes as she trots and follows.

Back in the shop Ace already explained his whole world to them and his life. The two didn't believe at first but he is also the only pony in their young ault age without a cutie mark so they guess anything can really happen.

"Wow... That is something." Zephyr commented.

"Your world from where you came from sounds interesting. Wish I can just visit for a day! I want to see all the technology you 'humans' created." Gizmo said.

"Well Earth is not all that a great place but I bet you would like the technology from it." Ace told him.

"Seems interesting, anyhow enough of that, Gizmo we need to show Ace... 'The Thing." Zephyr told Gizmo. Ace has a face full of confusion as those two talked amoung themselves until Gizmo faced Ace.

"Well Me and Zephyr completed our secret project, you want to see it?" Gizmo asked Ace.

Ace shrugged and agreed to. The three went outside the shop and next to the shop's main building is a smaller looking building meant for storage only. But Gizmo used it more than just storage. He opened the door using his magic and revealed it. A four wheeled automobile with a sun roof, big enough for at least five ponies to fit in all at once. It shined a dark blue with some lighter shades of of blue decal designed as gears that covered half rear of the automobile. With black seating inside, a antenna with a toy pony on it, spoilers and a sun roof, it is Gizmo greatest invention known to pony kind! Or at least to his opinion...

"Whoa... Never expected this." Ace said full of surprise.

"Yup let's head inside of it." Gizmo suggested and happily went inside of it, giggling more than Derpy surrounded by muffins. He took the driver seat as Zephyr took the passenger and Ace sat in the back. "The best thing about this is that it is powered by magic! Watch!" He declared and his horn glowed a light blue (**Like Trixie's magic**) and the engine of the mechanical beast roared into life. He then shut it off and asked Ace. "So is it fantastic?!"

"uhh In my world we have many of these... They are called 'cars' " He told him.

Gizmo twitched his eyes a bit and went outside of the vehicle. He grew a bit angry as he flailed his tools around with his magic. Ace watched surprisingly, not knowing that he would react this way. Zephyr sighed and told Ace, "He hates it when some other pony beats him from a invention. I mean he had worst, he once lifted this part of the store..."

"Oh well then..." Ace replied as he watched Gizmo trashed around a bit. Ace thought for a moment but then got a idea. "Gizmo!" He shouted as he exited the car. "Zephyr told me why you are a bit mad-" He started but got stopped by a hammer flying in front of his muzzle. Ace saw it got stuck on the wall and sweat started to fall a bit. "But you are the first PONY to do it... Cars in my world were created by humans..." He told him.

Gizmo took Ace's words and thought about them. He calmed down and smiled. "Guess I did!" He said with a proud look. Zephyr looked a bit annoyed while Ace had a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Well Gizmo... Can we test it?" Ace asked him.

"OH YES!" He shouted and gotten into the car and started up.

When he about to put his hoof on the pedal to move the car, they heard a noise a very loud and ringing noise. Gizmo turned off the car and the three listen with all other ponies in Ponyville. Everyone stop what they were doing and listened to the shattered noises that spread throughout Equestria. Everypony grew silent from the noise.

**Back at Canterlot**

Celestia knew what was the noise coming from and teleported into the room with the Elements of Harmony seeing Sombra there breaking them into two pieces each. "SOMBRA!" Celestia yelled at him and shot a beam of magic at him. Sombra reacted quickly to Celestia's arrival and sent one piece of each element away across Equestria then got hit from the beam. He slowly tried to move up as Celestia towered over him and gave him a glare. "Sombra... What have you done with the Elements?!" She ask in a aggressive tone in her voice. Sombra only laughed at her face as he turned into a dark mist and swiftly traveled away from Celestia before she can stop him. Shining Armor and Luna saw the mist go by and Celestia slowly trotting out, hovering the chest full of the Elements.

"I should have known Sombra was behind this!" Shining Armor exclaimed as he pounded on the ground in anger.

Luna came up to her troubled sister and asked her. "Sister, what has he done to the elements?"

Celestia sighed as she showed the Elements. All six broken in half as the other halves are unknown to Celestia just yet. Each of the coloring of the Elements are have a shade of grey and their own perspective color(**Kind of like the Mane 6 when Discord made them... well you know...**). The two gasped at the sight as Celestia gave a serious look. "Get Twilight and her friends here..."

**Well there is Chapter two, the plot finally rises and I might have made a few errors. I can't tell but oh well, if I miss something. Bye everypony this was HA12.**


End file.
